In the related art, there are a number of types of stud gun devices which have been used to attach numerous types of articles to a variety of structures. Commonly the article to be attached is interposed between the stud gun and the structure to which the article is to be attached prior to firing the gun. Upon firing, the stud passes through the article, or an opening in the article, thereby pinning the article to the structure. These stud guns typically utilize the burning of propellant, such as the types of propellant used in small caliber hunting ammunition, to propel a nail-like stud or similar fastening device through a barrel and into the structure of interest. In some instances, the burning of the propellant is used to drive a piston-like device into the stud which in turn drives the stud into the structure of interest. The piston is used to increase the amount of force transmitted to the stud by the burning propellant.
A common characteristic of the stud gun devices found in related art is that they produce varying amounts of noise as they are operated due to the necessary expulsion of propellant gases from the gun. Various methods have been utilized to reduce the amount of noise generated by these stud guns. One method involves porting or redirecting the propellant gases within the stud gun, or its barrel, so that the gases are not directly ejected from the barrel when the stud gun is fired. This method has been reported to have reduced the noise output of stud guns which utilize this technique, but some noise is still generated due to the fact that the propellant gases eventually must exit the gun in order to avoid the buildup of pressure from the burned propellant. This pressure release is particularly necessary for stud guns which are designed to be used repeatedly. Multiple firing capability is another characteristic of stud gun devices cited in related art. Often the need for multiple uses results in stud gun designs which are larger, heavier and more ruggedly built than is required to provide a functional stud gun. Yet another characteristic of the stud gun devices found in related art is that they are usually designed to completely expel the stud or fastening projectile from the gun when it is fired. This feature of stud guns also creates safety problems having to do with the accidental expulsion of the stud if the gun is dropped or otherwise subjected to a jarring impact.